The Frees of Nemesis
The threw of the Unleashed Battle Force. Overlord steals the Mega Fusion to absorb powers and cannot possible, and then absorb the Matrix to did all formation. Hypnosis Ben still watching on TV. Jimmy opens the door, walking in a called Red Tornado inside, who's alongside Jimmy. Jimmy: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson? Ben: Or course, Jimmy. Jimmy: Captain Nemesis, will be fighting or not he's transmission. Red Tornado uses demonstrated the X-ray vision, until Jimmy talked Ben. Ben: Enabled, but he's shout down. His able to flew with Red Tornado's filght another away, flew down, about XLR8 speed out and with is stop. Overlord: (flew down) It i am Captain Nemesis! XLR8 (Unleashed Battle Force): Believing, now a told now! (speed out but Overlord grabs XLR8 and throwing out a down) Ben another transformation in sequence turning into Technoshock. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Technoshock! This is new. Overlord: (grabs Technoshock and absorb it, it throwing out at down) Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Apparently. (detransformed, stepped out with Overlord absorb Ultimatrix Mark III to and coping the Ultimatrix Mark V in a work) Red Tornado: (holding with Mother Box, throwing in Ben's Ultimatrix Mark III and evolved into All-Power-Trix) Ben: A mother Box? It discharge. (his inpecting in code of them) 1-3-3-2-4-3? (special enter, using Lodestar hologram) It new alien for me. Overlord: (grabs the All-Power-Trix absorb the formation in Bracelet at powerful ring, punched him down) Lodestar appears. Overlord: (using telekinetic blast in shot Red Tornado is able to defeat more) Lodestar (Unleashed Battle Force): (shout mouth) I think I can absorb some of the energy and send it to the self-destruct module. Overlord: This causes them great pain, but will cure them of insanity and remove the energy. Lodestar (Unleashed Battle Force): (his still shot been blast in a Overlord at a down, Overlord melt in lava but another Lodestar's legs in turned into stone) Overlord: But it's better for him than the other solution, if you know what I mean. His running with Gwen appears. Gwen: Not for fast, Overlord! (shot mana, in Overlord's invulneable away) Lodestar (Unleashed Battle Force): I'm so greater. Gwen narrating. Lodestar (Unleashed Battle Force): (his transformation of sequence turning into NRG) Another into NRG, but rocking standed down, in a silhouette, but NRG breaks the more. Overlord: (shot a ice breath in NRG breaks the ice, just transformed) Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): (transformation of sequence) Ultimate Humungousaur! (cracks the break the ice) Overlord: (uses invisible at Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): Get off! (Overlord shot a magnetic blast at the Ultimate Humungousaur cannot a titanic rock) Gwen: Hey, jerksaur! Ultimate Humungousaur (Unleashed Battle Force): (it cannot at hypnotized more, falls to the ground) Overlord: His energy flowing through the system found its way into that spark. Now, I am made of steel permanently. Gwen: (put it mana flame, but it turned back with effectived into Ben) Ben: Argh! (transformed) Buzzshock! (shot lightning at Overlord at a down) To be completed...